Maxx Ca$h
Maxx Ca$h is an American rapper, producer, and songwriter from New Jersey who co-founded V Slash Records! Maxx Ca$h has just arrived in the rap scene, however he has been rapping since he was in third grade. Early Career (2009-2012) Maxx Ca$h started rapping when he was in third grade (2009) under the name Sparky. He just freestyled with his friends and wrote only a few songs up until he was in sixth grade. He met another kid who was madly into rap, this other kid was Andrew D, co-founder of V Slash Records along with Maxx Ca$h. At the time Maxx Ca$h's freestyling skills were getting much better as his vocabulary expanded. He would often freestyle with a kid who would later be in V Slash Records with him, this kid was CP. When Maxx Ca$h and Andrew D pitched the idea of a rap group it was a great idea to both of them instantly. After a while however V Slash would evolve from a rap group to a record label The Maxx Ca$h EP & Wave 1 (2013-January 2014) In the summer of 2013 Maxx Ca$h began working to make music for V Slash Records. His first song "Wanna Beef (Feat CP)", he says is "the worst song of my career, i have had freestlyes one hundred times better then that whole song, but it broke the ice for me to be able to actually start rapping". This was while he was working on his prospective debut mixtape "Wealthy", but Wealthy got disbanded before the 2nd track was even recorded. After about a month of just helping CP and Jamez, Maxx Ca$h decided he would make a debut EP. He was struggling for a name so he thought why not introduce himself to the public by naming his EP after him? Thus "The Maxx Ca$h EP" was born. It featured 7 tracks (one being a skit), or on the deluxe version it had 9 tracks (2 being skits). The EP's only single was "Legend Already" which did not make a significant impact with views on youtube or anywhere else, however it did get the message out that he was for real! Then after that he began working on a compilation mixtape for all of V Slash Records which now included Obie 3 who was a school rapping celebrity. Wave 1 featured some classic V Slash Records songs such as "Retreat" by Jamez, "Just Keep Tryin" by CP, and "Wanna Beef" by Maxx Ca$h featuring CP. This would also be the mixtape debut of Obie 3 on the track "Good Evening (Remix)" which was at the time considered to be the best song released by V Slash Records. Wave 1 was a success according to Maxx Ca$h, and so was "The Maxx Ca$h EP". From Nothing (2014) After the buzz about The Maxx Ca$h EP, and Wave 1 settled down Maxx Ca$h began recording for his debut full length mixtape which he titled "From Nothing" to demonstrate he started as a nobody in the rap world but is slowly but surely going up. He released his first single from the mixtape it is called "Fight Me" and it has shattered records in V Slash Records in its first two days of being online. The second single "Lacing Up" featuring CP of V Slash Records shattered the record previously held by "Fight Me". Maxx Ca$h said he is expecting From Nothing to be the biggest success in V Slash Records's History! Production For From Nothing began about a week after The Maxx Ca$h EP dropped. Along with production of From Nothing, Maxx Ca$h has confirmed doing a lot of mixing for CP's upcoming solo debut mixtape! He has also been producing for Jamez, and B da Bull who are also members of V Slash Records. CP's "Not A Rookie EP" came out April 2014. Then on April 20, 2014 Maxx Ca$h released "From Nothing". Producing Maxx Ca$h began producing when he started V Slash Records. He produced the first couple songs (which later appeared in V Slash: Wave 1), and still produces now. He produced many songs including: Discography Mixtapes: *2013: The Maxx Ca$h EP *2014: From Nothing *(TBA) "Unknown Title" Compilations: *2014: Wave 1 *2014: Revival of Rap (To Be Released) Category:Rap Category:Hip hop Category:V slash records